


22.A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

by keeperofthefour



Series: 50 Types of Kisses [21]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofthefour/pseuds/keeperofthefour
Summary: The two of you had kissed a handful of times before, but it always surprised him when you made eyes at him, practically begging for him to kiss you again and again. You respected his boundaries and tried not to make him uncomfortable by being too affectionate, but you rarely had moments alone, and– in this particular instance– it seemed like a wonderful opportunity to enjoy each other a bit more than usual.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: 50 Types of Kisses [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	22.A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

“Have fun, you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Saeyoung called to you and Saeran from the front door. There was a pregnant pause before he added, “But if you do, at least clean up the mess before I get back.” 

Saeran rolled his eyes while you giggled into his shoulder from where you were glued together on the couch, ready to celebrate his birthday with a movie night. Saeyoung was on his way to a small get-together with the rest of the RFA members. He had tried to persuade you and his brother to come out as well, but Saeran was dealing with a particularly difficult patch of anxiety lately; he was afraid that he would do or say something inappropriate if triggered, so you offered to have a date of your own at home– just the two of you, some pizza delivery, and a movie on the couch. Quiet, intimate, and alone...Saeran’s favorite way to spend time with you.

As soon as Saeyoung was gone, you grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the two of you, curling against Saeran’s chest. His small smile wasn’t visible to you as he draped an arm over your shoulder, but it was there; nothing much mattered to him in the world besides you and his brother, and he was glad to have an evening alone with you, if only for a few hours.

The closeness was quiet and comfortable, but it didn’t stop your heart from hammering in your chest when you felt his fingers trailing along your shoulder. You shifted slightly so that your head rested on his shoulder, and his hand moved to your hair, stroking the silken strands. You could feel the rise and fall of his chest grow more rapid, but his eyes remained glued to the television. 

You sat up, pressing cool fingertips against his cheek to turn his face toward yours. His skin was red, warm, and his lips parted slightly as he looked at you, brows raised in uncertain curiosity. 

The two of you had kissed a handful of times before, but it always surprised him when you made eyes at him, practically begging for him to kiss you again and again. You respected his boundaries and tried not to make him uncomfortable by being too affectionate, but you rarely had moments alone, and– in this particular instance– it seemed like a wonderful opportunity to enjoy each other a bit more than usual. 

“Saeyoung won’t be back for a while…” you began, applying a light kiss to one corner of his mouth, then the other, his face cupped between your hands. Eyes still wide with wonder, his chest heaving, he nodded. “Happy birthday, Saeran,” you said, just before brushing your lips over his, your eyes fluttering closed.

It took him a moment to respond, but he finally closed his eyes and positively melted into your touch. First, his hands rested on your shoulders, but as the kiss deepened and you moved yourself into his lap, he allowed his hands to ghost over your collarbone, his tongue slipping out to flick over yours.

He pulled back suddenly, grasping your hands tightly. “Are you...are you okay?” he asked, worry in his eyes as they danced across your face, your own cheeks ruddy and warm now.

You nodded. “I’m fine, Saeran. Are  _ you _ okay?”

His response was another kiss as he pressed himself against you hard enough to lay you back on the couch, the sensation of your breasts against his chest almost too much for him to take. You moaned softly as his mouth– hot and wet– traced a path to your neck.

“ **Welcome. Home. God. Seven.”**

The door! 

Before Saeran had a chance to think, Saeyoung bounced into the living room. “Forgot my  _ OH– !!”  _

You froze. Saeran froze. Saeyoung waggled his eyebrows and whistled as he jogged through the living room. 

“Like I said,” he called, “clean up your mess.”

  
  
  



End file.
